


What do you see?

by Celinarose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: Just a short excerpt from an old story I was writing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short excerpt from an old story I was writing.

When you look up at the clear night sky, dearest, what do you see?  
Do you see the silhouettes of the Gods that the ancients worshiped?  
Do you see fairy lights, strung by silver moonlight?  
Do you see the future, cradled in the arms of Fate?  
Do you see the thousands of shining souls, beaming down on their loved ones?  
Do you see the flaming sparks, beckoning you to come just a little closer?  
Tonight, just once, dearest, open your eyes and look through them to the wondrous beauty around you.  
And perhaps, one day I will too.


End file.
